Texts From Last Night
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/Uhura: This is what happens when drunken texts get sent to the wrong person, wrong person as a certain Lt. Commander at the Academy. (Faves welcomed)


_**Title:**__ Texts From Last Night_

_**Author:**__ vickyblueeyez_

_**Fandom:**__ Star Trek XI_

_**Pairing:**__ Spock/Uhura_

_**Rating:**__ R_

_**Warning:**__ Rated for sexual themes and language._

_**Words:**__ 1,241_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Star Trek_

_**A/N:**__ Inspired by the Texts From Last Night rp meme in the community bakerstreet on dreamwidth._

_**Summary:**__ This is what happens when drunken texts get sent to the wrong person, wrong person as a certain Lt. Commander at the Academy._

* * *

Gaila had left Uhura at the bar near Starfleet Academy, again, to chase after some guy. The bar was a popular hangout for many students. Uhura had one too many Cardassian Sunrises and wanted to go back to the dorms. She took out her communicator and hit a few buttons to text her friend.

_**SexyLinguist**__**: You know what would make this night better? Spock. That man is so hot.**_

There was silence from her communicator. Her friend was usually good about texting back almost instantly. Uhura frowned looking at the blank screen and texted her friend for the second time.

_**SexyLinguist**__**: I'd fuck em. I'd fuck hard. Lol. Do you think he likes me? Or even notices me? I'm his top student. I should request to be his Teacher Assistant next year. That way I can be around him. Where are you anyway?**_

She asked in text. There was silence once more from Gaila.

_**SexyLinguist**__**: I think I'm gonna walk home. Where are you? I'm way too drunk to be walking alone at night.**_

Then Uhura's communicator buzzed and the screen lit up.

**Unknown****: I will come get you to escort you to your dorm. Where are you located?**

_**SexyLinguist**__**: I'm at the bar where you left me dummy. God, I'm so lonely. I'm going to go home and masturbate about Spock. I'm drunk, bored and horny.**_

**Unknown****: Which bar are you located?**

_**SexyLinguist**__**: The only bar near campus. Stop playing games and take me home. **_She texted in frustration.

**Unknown****: On my way.**

Uhura looked at the communicator before she closed it and sipped the last of her drink. Since when did Gaila change her handle to Unknown? Maybe she was discretely texting someone that was taken. Not that it mattered. Uhura was done with this boring night. She hated being left at the bar. It meant idiots like Jim Kirk would hit on her and she was not in the mood.

Uhura staggered her way to the outside of the bar and waited. The night air was crisp and cool. She looked up at the stars and then her surroundings. A familiar figure was heading her way. She opened up her communicator and decided to text her green skinned girl friend.

_**SexyLinguist**__**: OMG you wouldn't believe this! Spock is heading towards me and the bar! OMG OMG and fuck does he look sexy. Why is he always so damned sexy? I can never concentrate when he's around. **_She texted excitedly.

Spock stopped and took out his communicator from his pocket. Uhura didn't find it odd at all. Maybe he was taking a communicator call. In her excitement, she decided to text her friend another message.

_**SexyLinguist**__**: Why can't I just go home with him and cuddle? We don't even have to do anything? I've always loved his company. Where did you go? You know I hate drinking alone. I always get so damned emotional. **_She texted and sighed once she was finished.

Spock continued to walk her way and stopped to check his communicator. Uhura still didn't find it odd that every time she'd text, he'd stop. Any other time, she'd find it weird but she wasn't in the right frame of mind. He finally reached her and stopped in front of her.

"Good evening Cadet Uhura." He greeted her. "Are you intoxicated? Do you require an escort from this establishment to the student dormitories?" He asked.

Uhura blinked and looked at him. "Yes, let me just text my friend and let her know I won't need her after all." She commented before she started hitting keys on her communicator.

Spock nodded and waited.

_**SexyLinguist**__**: Going home with Mr. SexyPants lol. **_She texted with a smile.

Uhura looked up as Spock's communicator sounded. She watched as he flipped it open, read and, oh my, was that a smirk? Uhura thought she was seeing things. It was either that or she was a lot more drunk than she thought.

"My apologies, Cadet, are you ready?" He asked.

Uhura nodded and proceeded to step out in front of him. She took a few steps and lost her balance. Instead of falling, she found herself in Spock's arms, her back towards his chest and him holding her up under her arms.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"No need to apologize Cadet Uhura." Spock said with understanding in his voice.

"My dorm is this way." She pointed towards the direction on her left.

Spock took her arm and placed it around his shoulder to keep her balanced as she walked. He held her hand, making sure she wouldn't fall and had another hand against her lower back. He held her close even as people passed by. Once they reached the dorm and struggled with the stairs, Uhura mumbled her pass code to get into her room. Once inside, Spock led her to her bed and sat her down.

"Thank You. I appreciate this." She told him.

"You are welcome." He said and instead of leaving like Uhura had expected, he sat down next to her. "Miss Uhura, may I ask an inquiry?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"May I kiss you good night?" He asked with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice, a nervousness that was not detected.

"I…" Uhura paused at the unexpected question. "Yes, I would like that very much." She confessed.

It was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips. That's what it should have been. What it shouldn't have been was Uhura placing her hands on the sides of his cheeks and deepening the kiss. It shouldn't have been the feel of his hot mouth and his tongue. It shouldn't have been soft moans reverberating in the kiss or their bodies so close you could feel the heat. There were many things the kiss shouldn't have been but it was and Uhura wanted more.

"We must stop. I would rather this happen when you are not under the influence of alcohol." He said gently pushing her away.

"You mean liquid courage? I wouldn't have kissed you like that without it." Uhura admitted.

"Be that as it may, I stand by my statement." He said and stood. "Goodnight Miss. Uhura."

"Goodnight Lt. Commander." She said.

"You can call me Spock when we are alone in informal settings." Spock told her.

Uhura nodded and watched him leave the room. She sat on the bed in a daze, replying the kiss in her mind. Gaila came in a few moments later, alone with no guy in tow which was unusual.

"Girl, where have you been? I was so worried! I've been texting you all night!" Gaila exclaimed.

"I've been texting _you_ all night." She said sleepily.

"No you haven't. Let me look at your communicator." Gaila said and held out her hand. Once given, she scrolled through the texts. Her face went pale and then she started laughing after she regained her composure.

"I have a question. I just saw Lt. Commander Spock leave the dormitories. Did anything happen?" Gaila asked.

"He walked me home after you didn't answer your texts." Uhura accused.

"Mmmhmm and anything else?" Gaila asked. At that question, Uhura blushed and she looked up dreamily. Gaila smiled. "I see. I ask because you haven't been texting _me_ all night. You've been texting the Lt. Commander."

Uhura's eyes opened wide. "I'VE BEEN WHAT!?"

"Things happen for a reason." Gaila said with a smile.

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2: Faves and Kudos welcomed.**


End file.
